Together With Master
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Los 'Pet' nacieron para ser amados por sus Amos. Por eso deben trabajar duro para alcanzar este objetivo. Ustedes son Love Animals, creados con el único propósito de amar. Shiznat
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Helluuu a todos este es mi primer fic así que ya saben que esperar jeje es un cap corto pero era todo lo que mi flojo ser me dejo escribir por ahora XD En fin espero les agrade o de perdis les haga pasar el rato. Casi lo olvido esta historia esta basada en un manga one shot que me ratie de Otenba ;)

Disclaimer: En realidad Mai HiME me pertenece, yup por que creen que hay tan poca interacción Shiznat? Que puedo decir, me gusta dejar a los fans frustrados XDD

_pensamientos_

-dialogo-

**Together****with**** master**

"Los 'Pet' nacieron para ser amados por sus Amos. Por eso deben trabajar duro para alcanzar este objetivo. Ustedes son Love Animals, creados con el único propósito de amar."

Estas eran las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de la pequeña de cabello castaño mientras observaba el paisaje que la ventanilla de la limosina dejaba ver. Tal vez no era el mejor escenario para disfrutar pero para Shizuru era la primera vez que observaba el mundo exterior, después de todo, desde su nacimiento nunca había abandonado el laboratorio.

Realmente nadie creería que semejante criatura tan tierna como Shizuru sea producto de un laboratorio. Con su suave cabello castaño que caía en ondas sobre sus pequeños hombros y esos enigmáticos ojo color sangre, la pequeña podría pasar desapercibida como cualquier niña de 10 años, sino fuera por un pequeño detalle que nada tenia que ver con el color anormal de sus pupilas… eran esas pequeñas orejitas del mismo color de su cabello que sobresalían de su cabeza.

Aquellos seres conocidos como 'Pet' son creados en un número limitado y no están al alcance de cualquier comprador pues, siendo especiales su precio es demasiado elevado. Debido a su costo y limitado número sólo se tiene permitido un 'Pet' por Amo. Existen 4 tipos de 'Pet': Inu, Neko, Usagi y Kitsune.

Y así, la pequeña de ojos rojos se encuentra sentada en la limosina que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar, con su nuevo Amo.

_¿Que tal si no le agrado a mi Amo-_ Pensaba Shizuru al tiempo que su expresión de tristeza se hacia notar con la caída de sus lindas orejitas.

-Tranquila, puedo ver que estas nerviosa pero estoy segura que Natsuki-chan te adorará- comentó el otro pasajero del carro, una chica de veintitantos cuya cabellera naranja le llegaba arriba de los hombros, al tiempo que le otorgaba una cálida sonrisa a la castaña.

-Natsuki-chan…- Repitió la pequeña prenunciando cada silaba con cuidado. _Si, definitivamente Natsuki era un nombre hermoso para su Amo_, se dijo Shizuru mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Hai! Haré todo lo posible para agradar a mi Amo… ¡Daré todo de mi para hacer feliz a Natsuki-chan!

A/N: quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte… todo se acepta, díganme si debo continuarlo o lo dejo como otro proyecto abortado en el sitio XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Bueno aquí de nuevo molestando. Esta vez es un capitulo mas largo que espero sea de su agrado. Antes que lo olvide, este fic es AU y OOC.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a:

**Ezvolk:** OMG! Soy tu acosadora, digo FAN! Gracias por tu apoyo ni te imaginas la sorpresa cuando vi un review tuyo!

**jo-dark angel:** gracias por tu apoyo y ojala te gusten las orejitas de Shizzi

**yukie:** si disculpa que fuera corto pero era una probadita a ver si gustaba ;)

**Ri-chan:** Nooo que no te de un paro cardiaco o no sabrás el final!

**HiME Star-16:** wow adoro tus historias soy tu fan ;) no te imaginas la emoción cuando vi mi primera amenaza en un review jajaja

**Ian.23:** Gracias por comprenderme con mi pereza T^T ser floja es tan duro! XD y para ser sincera no me di cuenta de que deje en 'suspenso' que pet era Shizuru o.o

**Disclaimer:** Oki por si se creyeron mi primera negación… nop Mai Hime no me pertenece y eso me pone triste :'(

¡Nat, sweetie no se si leas esto pero el fic va 'pa ti!! *chu* luv ya

**Together****With**** Master.**

-Por cierto me llamo Mai, Tokiha Mai, tu eres Shizuru verdad?- pregunto la chica de ojos violeta.

-mmm- respondió indecisa de nuevo la pequeña

-vamos no seas tímida, mira para que te sientas en confianza te hablaré un poco de tu nuevo dueño, que te parece?-

-Hai! Me gustaría mucho saber de ella-

- jejeje eso pensé, veamos donde empezar… así! Veras su nombre completo es Kuga Natsuki, hija del primer matrimonio de Saeko Kuga y actual Heredera de gran compañía multinacional Kuga's Corp. especializada en la rama de investigación farmacéutica y a pesar de contar con solo 12 años se encarga de muchas labores administrativas mientras su madre es la cara de la compañía por así decirlo.-

-Veras, Natsuki es una niña buena pero el peso de tan importante posición la ha obligado a dejar de lado su niñez, recuerdo cuando aun solía sonreír, ahora es muy raro verla feliz pero espero que tu puedas traer de nuevo la felicidad a su rostro-

-Es mi labor hacer feliz a mi Amo y haré todo lo posible de que así sea!- contesto la pequeña castaña con determinación en sus ojos

-Gracias entonces cuento contigo- contesto la chica de mucho busto al tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente las orejitas felpudas de la niña.

A pesar de que Mai le había dicho que su nuevo hogar era bastante amplio era una subestimación la palabra por que frente a sus ojos tenia no una 'casa grande' sino una mansión completa rodeada de bellos jardines con peculiares formas y flores que cuyos nombres no podría nombrar Shizuru. Por si fuera poco la arquitectura de la casa recordaba modas antiguas con sus exquisitos grabados y trabajos de herrería.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Detrás de esas pesadas puertas se encontraba su ya amado amo. Mai tocó a la puerta y una voz profunda pero femenina otorgo el permiso para entrar. Sentada frente a un gran ventanal yacía una niña no más grande que ella con hermoso cabello cobalto que enmarcaba su rostro de tez pálida y aquellos hipnóticos ojos color esmeralda que irradiaban un sentimiento de… ira?

-DEVUELVANLA!- Había escuchado bien? Su nuevo Amo no la quería?

-Eh?! P-pero Natsuki-chan, si apenas la viste por que quieres regresarla? Pediste un 'Pet' y aquí está!- contesto la chica de ojos violeta con una expresión de confusión.

-Esa cosa no es lo que pedí, claramente dije que quería un tipo Inu no KITSUNE y mira su color si al menos fuera blanco o negro, algo que combinara con mi propio cabello hummm!-

-… -

-Que?-

-Natsuki, no se puede escoger el tipo que toca, además que hay de malo con su color yo creo que es muy lindo y mira esas lindas y felpudas orejitas puntiagudas! Son taaaan cuteee, dan ganas de jugar con ellas hasta que se caigan kyaaa!!- comento Mai al tiempo que jalaba de los accesorios extras de la cabeza de una asustada Shizuru.

-Amo ayuda!-

-Silencio que no te he dado permiso de hablar. Son tan costosos y no se pueden devolver… Mai llévatela y que la entrenen como sirvienta, debe servir de algo-

-mmm de acuerdo si así lo deseas, ven Shizuru vamos a la cocina-

-Pero Amo aun no me ha dado un nombre- hablo con nerviosismo la pequeña kitsune mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Ha? Crei que te llamabas Shizuru-_ kyaa mi Amo es tan linda con esa expresión de confusión, haría un buen Pet tipo inu _pensó Shizuru al ver la cara de desconcierto de Natsuki.

-mmm es el nombre temporal que me dieron, mi Amo tiene todo el derecho de cambiarlo-

-Correcto, tu nombre será…-

-Ni lo pienses Natsuki-

-Pero si no he dicho nada Mai!-

-Pero lo imagino, además 'DURAN' es nombre de chico-

-Bueno, bueno que tal si…-

-No te atrevas a nombrarla como esa sustancia desagradable de la que eres adicta!-

-Mayo es un lindo nombre además no es desagradable es deliciosa! (A/N: yup concuerdo con Natsuki, con papas fritas sabe delicioso! ^3^) Ya que se quede con el nombre de Shizuru y llévatela antes de que me arrepienta y la tira a la calle, de prisa que tengo trabajo-

No era exactamente la bienvenida que se imaginó Shizuru y a pesar de que había sido criada para amar a su poseedor sin importar nada, no podía evitar sentirse triste de que para la persona más importante en su vida no significara nada su presencia y peor aun, que la detestara.

"_Los 'Pet' nacieron para ser amados por sus Amos. Por eso deben trabajar duro para alcanzar este objetivo" si eso es lo que necesito hacer para agradarle con gusto lo intentaré. Amo prometo que me esforzaré para que me quiera!_

OMAKE

Natsuki: Oi, que tanto escribes que no dejas de hacer ruidos extraños?

Yeah: balbuceando- y luego ella le metió la mano en… y sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a… y ella grito como si…

Natsuki: AAAH BAKA HENTAI!!! x//x

Yeah: eh? Natsuki-sama no le vi entrar y como que hentai? si esto es algo natural no tiene nada de malo y blah blah blah...

Natsuki: BA-BAKA! Claro que está MAL si utilizas a 'Natsuki' como protagonista SIN PERMISO! Aghh me hace sentir VIOLADA!

Shizuru: Ara, alguien dijo violar a Natsuki?

Yeah: eto… Shizuru-sama nadie dijo violar a Natsuki n_ñU

Shizuru: he dicho, 'Ara, alguien dijo violar a Natsuki?

Yeah: jeje este… _porque siento como si estuviera a punto de morir de manera horrible?_ Hey Shizuru mira es NATSUKI!!

Natsuki: Yeah baka por que me empujas? No ves que me pude lasti…! No Shizuru! Shizuru mala, no quita esa cara de depravada… no Shizuru, NOOOOOOOO!

Shizuru: Fufufu .kiiii

Mientras tanto la perv de la autora observa escondida.

Yeah: wow no sabia que se podía hacer eso… o aquello… vaya eso es flexibilidad… okey como carajo pueden hacer ESO?! O_O

Hora del deceso: 11:58 pm

Causa del deceso: Hemorragia nasal masiva por exposición a escenas demasiado ecchi

Epitafio: Vio el cielo antes de morir!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey sigo viva! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, apenas aprenda como contestar directamente les devuelvo el favor jejeje n_ñUU

Gracias también a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos domo! Aunque debo admitir que no esperaba tanto interés=P

Y gracias a Nat quien me ayudo (obligó XP) a subir otro capitulo y me dio inspiración. Luv ya!

**Together With Master 3**

Natsuki se encontraba camino a la cocina para inspeccionar el progreso de su nueva mascota cuando escucho risitas en uno de los salones de su mansión por lo que decidió dirigirse primero a dicha dirección para averiguar el porque de tanto ajetreo. Mmm... que tanta risa se traen ahí ojala que no estén molestando a Shizuru por ser diferente.

Al abrir la puerta Natsuki se encontró con una vista que no esperaba. Sentada en un gran sillón cubierto de cojines se hallaba Shizuru, rodeada de lo que parecía era todo su personal femenino desde las mucamas, las criadas, hasta las cocineras, todas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y corazones en sus ojos.

_Uh? Se supone que debían enseñarle no adorarle! Y que es eso… un abanico de plumas de pavo real?! No recuerdo que tuviéramos eso en la casa… ni tantos almohadones y mucho menos recuerdo que el uniforme de las sirvientas se viera también en alguien._ Pensaba nuestra atolondrada Natsuki viendo como su pet recibía atención de todos.

-Donde demonios está Chie se suponía que por ser la ama de llaves se  
encargaría de tu entrenamiento. CHIE! Y ustedes no tienen trabajo que hacer?- regañó Natsuki a su personal, quienes presurosas dejaron la estancia.

_Kyaa mi amo me habla! Aun regañándome su voz suena tan linda…_

Al momento que la chica de cabello azul gritaba el nombre la susodicha se aparecía como de la nada con una pinta desaliñada y bastante agitada.

-He-y Natsuki sama como se encuentra en está bella tarde?- saludaba la  
morena de cabello corto con una sonrisa insegura.

-donde te habías metido Hallard y por que tienes la blusa desabotonada?  
Y por qué estas tan nerviosa? Espera mejor no quiero saber...-

-je buena elección Natsuki sama después de todo la curiosidad mató a  
gato o en este caso puppy, mejor aún que tal a una linda kitsune!- exclamaba con una sonrisa lasciva Chie mientras guiñaba el ojo a cierta avergonzada castaña de orejitas.

-Oi no molestes a Shizuru perv!- reclamaba una sonrojada Natsuki- además se suponía que le enseñarías su trabajo, donde está Aoi?-

-a sus órdenes oujo sama- contesto la recién llegada chica de ojos azules, que al igual que su contraparte se veía algo desaliñada pero aun conservaba su rostro de profesionalismo.

-Aoi san, ya que Chie prefiere perder su tiempo te encargo a ti la capacitación de mi Pet en las labores de la casa- anunció la ojiverde en un tono igual de profesional que la fachada de la castaña llamada Aoi.

-Por supuesto Oujosama, será un placer enseñarle-

-Aww, vamos Natsuki-chan, no me quites mi diversión además yo también puedo enseñarle un par de 'cosillas' muuuy útiles a Shi-chan-

-Justamente es lo que me temo-

-Je no será que mi pequeña Natsuki-chan esta celosa de compartir a su gran Chie con otros?- Pregunto la morena de cabello corto mientras abrazaba a la antes mencionada. Ante esto nuestra Shizuru no pudo evitar reaccionar.

-No deja a mi Amo, sólo yo puedo abrazarla!- aclaró visiblemente la pequeña de orejitas mientras abrazaba de manera protectora el brazo de su querida Natsuki y la miraba con sus grandes ojos rubí.

_Kawai…por que tiene que ser endemoniadamente linda??_ Pensaba la ojiverde mas roja que un tomate.

-…B-bueno mmm… Aoi te enseñara Shi-shizuka procu-

-Shizuru-

-C-correcto, Shizuru… pórtate bien, obedece a Aoi y aléjate de Chie-

-Hai Master!- comento una muy feliz Shizuru mientras soltaba a su amo.

-Hey como que se aleje de mi?!- comentó indignada Chie pero fue ignorada

-Hai Oujosama-

-Bueno tengo trabajo que hacer- se despidió la chica de cabello azulado saliendo de la habitación y empezando una nueva aventura para nuestra pequeña castaña.

Si su Amo quería que ella fuera una sirvienta eso era lo que haría Shizuru así que se dispuso a aprender las labores domesticas. Pero querer aprenderlas y poder realizarlas son cosas diferentes como demostró su nueva rutina diaria de la pequeña. Uno creería que barrer es una actividad bastante fácil pero nuestra pequeña kitsune demostró que no sólo no es fácil sino también es mortal!.

Mientras Shizuru intentaba barrer la entrada de la casa, de alguna manera se rompió el palo de la escoba el cual salio volando directo a la cabeza del chofer quien tropezó y empujó la escalera donde se encontraba parada Mikoto, la cual por alguna razón extraña también, tenia una cubeta de pintura cuyo contenido fue a dar encima del nuevo carro de Natsuki, quien después de regañar y blasfemar por unos buenos 20 minutos se calmo y mando a limpiar el desastre.

Planchar la ropa tampoco fue buena idea ya que nuestra Heroína fue la causa de que más de la mitad del guardarropa de su Amo tuviera que ser reemplazado sin contar las piezas de lencería de colección que daño, las cuales nadie tiene idea de cómo llegaron a sus manos. Decir que Natsuki estaba furiosa seria subestimarlo ya que esta vez el regaño fue de 30 minutos.

También se decidió que dejar que Shizuru ayude en la cocina no sólo representaba un riesgo para la salud de los que habitaban la casa sino para el mundo entero, ya que en una ocasión estallo media cocina al mezclar sustancias que no se supone que existan en una cocina. De nuevo la victima mas afectada de todos estos pequeños desastres fue Natsuki quien paso casi una semana en cama., claro después de regañar de nuevo a su Pet.

-Bien esto debería ser mas fácil para ti pequeña, todo lo que tienes que hacer es llevarle su Té a Natsuki-sama- Dijo Aoi al tiempo que le pasaba una bandeja con la tetera y la tasa de té de su amo.

-Master, lo que ordeno, aquí esta su TAaaah!- no fijándose en un doblez de la alfombra, la pobre Shizuru tropezó tirando la bandeja que llevaba, derramando su contenido a los pies de su poseedora.

-ERES UNA INÚTIL! NI SIQUIERA SIRVES PARA CARGAR UNA BANDEJA!- gritó furiosa la chica de cabello azul poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

Mikoto al ver lo sucedido fue corriendo a auxiliar a su amiga sin embargo con su prisa tropezó con la pata del escritorio tirando la pila de libros que ahí se encontraban. _Oh no! Mai sálvanos!_ Pensaba preocupada Mikoto temerosa de la ira de la ojiverde.

-BUENOS PARA NADA! ESTOY RODEADA DE INÚTILES!- vociferaba Natsuki al tiempo que miraba amenazadoramente a las dos pequeñas que yacían sentadas en el suelo. _Que hice para merecer esto, que nada puede salir bien en esta casa? _

-Shizuru, Mikoto están bien?- entro preocupada Mai al tiempo que ayudaba a incorporarse a las chicas.

-Mai-san yo… no quise…- balbuceaba la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada al piso

-SILENCIO! Tus disculpas no valen nada- gruño Natsuki y hubiera seguido regañando a su Pet si no fuera por que la chica de ojos violeta intervino para evitar mayor conflicto.

-Natsuki, por favor tranquilízate. Mikoto lleva a Shizuru a limpiarse que yo me haré cargo de aquí-

-Mai, como puede ser tan inservible esa niña? Te juro que no la soporto más!-

-hum, desde un principio te dije Natsuki-chan, Shizuru es un Love Animal, no esta hecha para este tipo de trabajos, además fue un accidente a todos nos pasan accidentes… b-bueno pareciera que más a ella que a cualquiera… pero Mikoto también a metido la pata muchas veces pero nunca te has enojado así con ella- comentaba Mai mientras sonreía embarazosamente a su patrón.

- Si! Pero al menos ella es útil p-para matar esos bichos feos que se meten en mis jardines, además también asusta a los gatos y tu sabes que odio a los gatos! En cambio la otra lo único que sabe hacer bien es hacerme enojar- argumentaba la ojiverde casi susurrando las ultimas palabras.

-je bueno al menos tiene una habilidad-

-hablo en serio Mai, no se cuanto pueda aguantar-

-Natsuki, no descargues tu ira en Shizuru, se que estas triste por que tu madre y tu hermanita no pudieron venir a pasar contigo tu cumpleaños, pero ella sólo quiere complacerte. Sabes ella esta sólo para ti, tal vez deberías disculparte-

-N-no ellas no tienen nada que ver aquí!-

-No mientas, te escuche peleando por teléfono hace un momento y presumo que fue con tu madre.

-Yo… no se que hacer, pareciera que todo lo que hago no es suficiente para Ella… si fuera tan un poco como Alyssa, tal vez...- La peliazul no pudo terminar lo que decía antes que Mai la interrumpiera.

-No te permito que digas esas cosas Natsuki, tu eres una gran persona, nunca dudes eso ni te sientas avergonzada de cómo eres-

-mmm gracias Mai- Contesto la ojiverde mientras sonreía ligeramente

-Para servirte je ahora se buena niña y discúlpate con Shizuru-

-Hai, hai baka sensei- dijo en broma la chica mientras se dirigia hacia el cuarto de su kitsune.

Ya estando frente a la puerta titubeo antes de tocar. Recibiendo el permiso de entrar se dispuso a abrir. La pequeña castaña se encontraba sentada al pie de la cama con su rostro hacia el ventanal, mientras daba la espalda a la puerta. Cuando vio que era su amo el invitado a su cuarto se levantó abruptamente de la cama para enfrentar a la peliazul.

-Amo yo quería disculp-

-No, no tienes que disculparte… de hecho soy yo quien debe hacerlo- interrumpió Natsuki

-No es verdad yo… - de nuevo la pequeña kitsune no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por la interrupción de su amo.

-Por favor escúchame, no debí de enojarme tanto después de todo solo fue un accidente…de muchos… pero bueno eso no es lo importante, quiero disculparme por ser tan dura contigo, acababa de tener una pelea por teléfono con mi madre y descargue mi ira en ti-

- No tiene que disculparse conmigo, yo sólo existo para servirle- contesto Shizuru al tiempo que corría a abrazar a su sorprendido amo.

-je eres muy cute, ahora entiendo por que todos te adoran Shizuru- contesto algo avergonzada Natsuki.

-Natsuki-chan es cute también, me gusta cute Natsuki!- decía la pequeña mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su ahora cara de tomate poseedora.

-hum este… bueno será mejor que me vaya a recostar que ya es algo tarde y además fue un día cansado y…- no dejaba de balbucear la peliazul

-Hai! Vamos a dormir juntas amo!-

-J-juntas?! Pero…- no pudo protestar la chica de ojos verdes pues ya su Pet la arrastraba hacia la prístina cama.

-Espera Shizuru! Todavía tengo mi ropa de trabajo y tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes!- Pero era demasiado tarde, Natsuki ya se encontraba recostada junta a una feliz y dormida Shizuru que la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

- je Baka, mira que dormirse antes que su amo-

**OMAKE**

Como buena dueña Natsuki decidió pasear a su adorable mascota con collar y todo.

**Yeah:** Wow que cuute mascota, sabe trucos?

**Natsuki: **Por supuesto! Hey no habías muerto? como sea mira**, **Shizuru sentada!

**Shizuru:** Woof (se sienta)

**Yeah**: … hey, no deberia ladrar después de todo no es un tipo Inu n_ñU

**Shizuru: **(mira amenazadoramente a Yeah)

**Yeah**: este… y que más sabe? _

**Natsuki:** Shizuru saluda!, bien ahora da una vuelta! El muertito! Ahora ve por tu premio! (tira una galletita al aire)

**Shizuru:** Woof! (se abalanza hacia Natsuki)

**Natsuki:** Nooo Shizuru ahí nooo! AAh!

**Yeah: **O//O (de nuevo muere de una hemorragia nasal)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Erm… lo siento? Bien me disculpo por tardar tanto! My Gott se me acaba el tiempo, snif se suponía que debía terminar este fic para el cumple de Nat pero… Suwy Sweetie no lo lograré… n_ñ

**Haha/ Haha-ue:** Madre (manera extremadamente formal de referirse a la madre)

* * *

**Together With Master 4**

Un sentimiento de seguridad y tibieza envolvían a la joven peliazul. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda y protegida, tanto que no quería despertar, pero unas risitas arrancaron de su ensueño a la joven Natsuki. Desorientada trataba de darle sentido a la escena enfrente de ella.

Al pie de su cama se encontraban Mai Tokiha su guardián, y Aoi Senou su mucama, ambas sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo una cámara digital. De pronto todo tuvo sentido para la Natsuki.

"Mai, que haces con esa cámara!" gritó avergonzada Natsuki tratando de levantarse de su cama para ser jalada de vuelta por unos pequeños brazos que se envolvieron aun mas fuerte a su cintura.

"Shi-Shizuru!" dijo desesperada Natsuki intentando librarse del abrazo de la pequeña kitsune, pero ésta sólo respondió acurrucándose aun más contra el pecho de la ojiverde.

"Awww son tan cute juntas!" exclamó Mai tomando otra foto ante la dulzura de la escena.

"O-oi deja de tomar fotos y ayúdame a levantarme, además que hacen las dos aquí?" protestó la peliazul mientras Shizuru, espiaba con un ojo la expresión sonrosada de su amo.

_Kawaii… mi Natsuki es tan linda!_ Pensó la pequeña castaña.

"Vine a evitar que Aoi te despierte temprano pero supongo que me ganó la curiosidad je"

"Evitar que me levante temprano? Pero son casi las 7… por qué no me despertaron temprano como siempre?" confundida Natsuki observó el reloj.

"Natsuki has estado bajo mucha presión crees que no me he dado cuenta lo cansada que estas."

"Pero-" intentó protestar la morena.

"Nada de peros, además Shizuru también está cansada" replicó cruzada de brazos Mai. Ambas se miraban fijamente.

"Natsuki-chan, Saeko-sama habló por teléfono hace poco" informó Aoi para evitar una confrontación entre las dos.

"Eh, 'Haha' habló? Por qué no me dijeron antes, esta al teléfono? Voy a contestar" Dijo animada la ojiverde tratando de ponerse de pie.

"No Natsuki, habló pero le dijimos que estabas descansando, así que no te preocupes puedes dormir un rato más" señaló Mai

"Q-qué? Por qué le dijeron eso?" preguntó con pánico Natsuki.

"Tranquila le explicamos que has estado trabajando muy duro y dijo que volvería a hablar más tarde" trató de calmar Mai.

"…no lo hará… nunca lo hace." susurró triste la pequeña peliazul

"Master?" preguntó preocupada Shizuru. La expresión de decepción y tristeza en el rostro de Natsuki, provocó una punzada en su corazón.

"Tendré que hablarle." Dijo suavemente la peliazul.

"Natsuki-chan es mejor que descan-"

"NO LO ENTIENDES!" gritó enojada la peliazul interrumpiendo a Mai. "Ella no tolera la ineptitud! No importa si me desmayo de cansancio o me enfermó, tengo tareas que cumplir! Si me quedo en cama sólo confirmaré lo que ella piensa, que soy una inútil!" silenció Natsuki a la pelirroja.

"…M-master?"Cuestionó insegura la pequeña Shizuru.

"Suéltame por favor, Shizuru" el tono seco de Natsuki obligó a Shizuru a obedecer.

Levantándose de la cama Natsuki se dirigió hacia su espacioso baño para comenzar su ritual matinal, seguida de cerca por Aoi como era costumbre.

En la cama, Shizuru podía sentir el dolor de su amo, sus orejitas bajas y hacia atrás demostraban su inquietud. Viendo esto Mai fue a consolarla. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, comenzó a acariciar sus suaves y lindas orejitas de kitsune.

"Saeko-sama a veces olvida que Natsuki es sólo una pequeña" comentó Mai su mirada distante. "Y Natsuki-chan a veces olvida que no está sola, nos tiene a nosotras verdad Shizuru-chan?"

"Hai, yo siempre estaré cerca de mi amo!" respondió con convicción en su voz la pequeña.

* * *

Cuidadosamente, la pequeña Shizuru observaba a su amo hablando por teléfono a través de la puerta entreabierta de su oficina. Por lo poco que podía ver la kitsune, Natsuki no parecía contenta, su rostro demostraba irritación, sin embargo no se quejaba ni decía nada, sólo escuchaba atentamente por el teléfono, de cuando en cuando respondía con un sí o un no.

_Su rostro permanece firme pero sus ojos… parece como si quisiera llorar._ Pensó entristecida Shizuru.

La persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica, seguramente su madre, realmente debía estar enojada pues aun desde donde Shizuru se escondía, podía escuchar algunas palabras.

_Natsuki… amo… si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para ayudar!_

Un par de minutos después, la pequeña castaña vio algo que la sorprendió. Su amo estaba sonriendo! Las sonrisas de su amo eran raras y escasas, sin embargo no eran nada como la que ahora demostraba su rostro. Esta era una sonrisa genuina cargada de felicidad!

"Hai 'Haha-ue'! Tendré todo como deseas, no te decepcionaré esta vez!" terminó su llamada Natsuki con aquellas palabras.

"MAI! Tengo que avisarle!" dijo animada la peliazul dirigiéndose de prisa hacia la puerta. Shizuru quien todavía se encontraba aturdida no pudo esconderse a tiempo, ocasionando que su amo me estrellara contra ella, terminando las dos en el suelo.

"Oww… que? Shizuru pon más atención! No tengo tiempo para desperdiciar contigo así que busca que hacer por otro lado!" regañó la ojiverde a nuestra pequeña kitsune.

"H-hai Master.." respondió avergonzada la pequeña castaña.

_Se suponía que vine a ayudarle no a causarle más problemas!_ Se regañaba mentalmente Shizuru, siguiendo con la mirada a su amo.

* * *

"Cómo es posible que lo único que le sale bien a Shizuru sea preparar el té?" reflexionó en voz alta Natsuki, observando su taza de té.

La pequeña kitsune se detuvo un momento en sus labores para preguntarse en su cabeza lo mismo que su amo. Era cierto que había intentado todas las labores domésticas y en todas había fallado… en todas excepto en el arte de preparar y servir el té. Tal vez ése era su único talento, pensó con tristeza la castaña.

_Ahí va mi esperanza de hacer feliz a mi amo…_ pensaba melancólica Shizuru. Bien, al menos su amo disfrutaba de beber el té que ella preparaba.

"Mmm tal vez Shizuru-chan sólo necesita práctica, ten paciencia con ella Natsuki" comentó Mai, quien estaba sentada enfrente de la ojiverde, también bebiendo té.

"Cuánto tiempo más Mai? Ya me estoy cansando de ella"

"Natsuki!" dijo firmemente la pelirojja "Deja de decir esas cosas, no ves que la lastimas al decir eso? Crees que es fácil también para ella, llegar a un lugar desconocido con personas aun más desconocidas y peor aun si hay alguien hostil? Recuerdas, a ti también te costó trabajo luchar contra todos los obstáculos, pero mírate ahora, lo que un poco de paciencia y perseverancia puede logar Natsuki"

La ojiverde desvió la mirada avergonzada por el sermón de Mai. Shizuru observaba con admiración a la pelirroja.

"…Lo siento Mai" susurro pequeña peliazul.

"No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte Natsuki" comentó Mai. Agradeciendo a la pequeña kitsune por el té, procedió a dejar la sala.

Ninguna de las dos pequeñas se movió de su lugar. El silencio se volvía incomodo para ambas. Suspirando pesadamente Natsuki tomó la iniciativa.

"Lo siento Shizuru"

"No, es mi culp-"

"Por favor Shizuru, tengo que decir esto, es importante"

"Hai"

"Sé que me he portado como una desgraciada y me disculpo por eso. No voy a eximirme diciendo que es por el estrés, es enteramente mi culpa. De nuevo me disculpo y trataré de no volverlo hacer. No tengo mucha paciencia… y tampoco sé cómo expresarme bien… pero trataré, lo prometo Shizuru-"

"Tambien yo trataré de mejorar y no hacer tanto desorden Master" dijo Shizuru sonriendo tímidamente. Natsuki le regresó una pequeña sonrisa.

De nuevo las dos pequeñas quedaron en silencio pero no tan opresivo como el anterior, ambas disfrutando de sus bebidas cálidas.

"Sabes, es tan bueno el té que preparas que creo podría gustarle a mi madre" comentó distraídamente la ojiverde. De pronto su rostro relajado tomó un semblante serio.

"Todo tiene que salir a la perfección Shizuru" declaró de la nada Natsuki.

"Todo?" preguntó confundida la kitsune.

"Los preparativos para la visita de mi madre y hermanita. El motivo de su llamada fue para informarme… sabes, ella no pudo venir el día de mi cumpleaños, en realidad nunca tiene tiempo para visitarme… por eso es importante esta visita Shizuru. Todo debe salir perfecto como ella espera que sea" comentó con ansiedad Natsuki.

_De nuevo sus ojos parecen querer llorar…_ pensó conmovida la pequeña kitsune, queriendo hacer algo para aliviar el tumulto de su amo pero no estando segura de que.

"Tal vez… esta vez no me dejará aquí sola…"

Abruptamente Shizuru se arrodillo frente a su amo, abrazándose fuertemente a su cintura, tomando por sorpresa a Natsuki.

"Natsuki nunca estará sola! Tiene a Mai, Aoi, Mikoto, a todos e incluso me tiene a mí! No importa que pase, yo siempre estaré junto a mi amo." Proclamó fervientemente la pequeña castaña, aun abrazada de su amo y mirándola a los ojos, sus pupilas escarlata brillantes con emoción.

La pequeña Natsuki se quedó sin habla ante la sinceridad de la declaración. Por fin una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Arigato… Shizuru"

* * *

Review! La siguiente actualización no tardará tanto lo juuro ;D (premio para quien diga de primero que es muy corto el cap! XD)}


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: **Por fin, después siglos de espera les presentó el capítulo final de Together With Master!

Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia a todas las que siguieron esta historia. Gracias también a **Amane-chan** por editar este cap ;D y por sus consejos aunque no le hice caso? n_ñU

Agradecimiento especial a** Nat**, mi principal inspiración! Por ella y para ella escribí este fanfiction. Dudo que lo recuerde, apenas lo recuerdo yo, pero escribí esto cuando ella estaba triste por algo (que no recuerdo que era) y yo quería hacerla sonreír, claro no esperaba tardar tanto tiempo para terminar pero aquí está sweetie, tu fic. x3

* * *

**Together With Master 5**

"Shizuru despertó temprano pero su amo ya no se encontraba con ella, no le parecía extraño pues desde la llamada de la madre de Natsuki, la chica se levantaba más temprano que de costumbre, así que decidió seguir con su rutina domestica lo antes posible, después de todo la visita era importante para su poseedora y no quería arruinarlo.

De camino al vestíbulo se encontró con que todos andaban bastante atareados y por lo que pudo escuchar del personal su amo hablar sobre la fiesta de bienvenida para su Madre y hermana, decidida a ayudar, Shizuru se dirigido a Chie, de seguro ella le diría en que podía ser útil.

"Chie-san, ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?" preguntó animadamente la pequeña.

"…no sé si sea buena idea cutie, podrías romper algo o lastimarte o…" y la morena hubiera continuado con la lista de posibles accidentes si no fuera por la cara de decepción en la pequeña.

"Claro que puedes ayudar Shi-chan!... Mikoto necesita toda la ayuda posible en los jardines." No le quedó de otra a la morena más que aceptar.

"¡Hai! En seguida iré" se alejo sonriente la castaña hacia la salida.

"vaya un relámpago… ojalá no sea un mal presagio"

"¿Decías algo Chie?" preguntó la mucama de Natsuki mientras se dirigía hacia la morena.

"¡Ah! Nada Aoi, solo decía que Shizuru se veía muy contenta hoy y ni decir de Natsuki-chan!" suspiraba contenta

"Mmm escuché de Mai que las dos hicieron las paces, parece que su relación va mejorando, eso me alegra"

"Sí, Nat-chan ha pasado por tanto que merece sonreír más seguido"

* * *

Camino a los jardines, Shizuru tuvo que pasar por la gran cocina. Normalmente Mai estaría dando órdenes para la preparación de los platillos pero la pelirroja estaba ocupada con otros pendientes, así que la cocina era un remolino de aromas, de personas atareadas y sobre todo de chismes.

A pesar de que siempre hacía enojar a su amo con sus fallas y errores, la pequeña kitsune entendía el tipo de vida que llevaba Natsuki. Lo que había escuchado de los chismes y rumores en la mansión era que desde muy pequeña su Master había sido encargada de llevar las riendas de la casa y el rancho familiar.

La madre de Natsuki, Saeko-sama como la llamaban los sirvientes, se encargaba del negocio principal de la familia y del cuidado de la media hermanita de su amo, Alyssa, el ángel dorado de la familia, una niña prodigio. Por los chismes también Shizuru se había enterado del favoritismo hacia Alyssa. Natsuki no podía permitirse fallas ni errores, por eso se enojaba tanto con Shizuru.

Cuando la noticia de la visita de la matriarca de la familia se hizo pública el alboroto comenzó. Los preparativos se iniciaron inmediatamente, no había alguien quien no tuviera algo que hacer, bueno con excepción de la pequeña castaña. No era su culpa que no sirviera para las labores domésticas, de verdad, ella intentaba hacerlas bien pero de una u otra manera sólo conseguía hacer un desastre y lo que menos quería ahora era hacer enojar a Natsuki.

La sonrisa de Natsuki, la sonrisa real que surgió en su rostro con la llamada de su madre aun estaba grabada en la mente de la kitsune. Esa fue la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad.

_Su sonrisa es hermosa…_

_Desearía… _

_Desearía que algún día… ella me sonría de esa forma. _Pensó Shizuru_._

* * *

Natsuki se encontraba en el jardín dando instrucciones para la decoración cuando Shizuru la encontró. En un par de horas llegaría Saeko-sama y la joven ojiverde no podía contener su emoción, nada podría arruinar este momento.

La pequeña castaña se acercó a su amo tímidamente y halando de su manga llamó la atención de esta.

"Amm… ¿Master? Quería ver si puedo ayudar en algo" susurro la castaña.

"Eh? Shizuru?" dijo la morena observando detenidamente a su Pet. La mirada fija de aquella puso más nerviosa a la kitsune, casi podía imaginarse las palabras de rechazo que diría su amo, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

Natsuki se dio cuenta de esto y se sintió culpable de haber tratado tan mal a la pequeña de ojos escarlata todo ese tiempo. Dando un gran suspiro relajó su expresión para calmar a Shizuru.

"No te preocupes Shizuru, todo está prácticamente listo y no tienes de que preocuparte. Mejor ve a arreglarte, tienes que verte linda para mi madre… a ella le gustan las cosas cute." Comentó sonriendo ligeramente Natsuki.

"Master también se va a arreglar para Saeko-sama?" preguntó curiosa la kitsune

"En un momento iré, anda y avísale a Aoi por favor Shizuru." Dijo la morena mientras acariciaba ligeramente la cabeza de la pequeña de ojos color carmesí.

"¡Hai!" exclamó feliz la castaña dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la casa. Natsuki la siguió con la mirada, pensativa.

_Love Animals, creados para ser amados… tal vez… tal vez si yo fuera la mitad de cute que esta niña, okaa-san me dejaría estar a su lado. _Pensaba melancólica Natsuki.

* * *

La fiesta de bienvenida en el jardín era impresionante. La pequeña Shizuru veía con aprecio los arreglos que hizo su amo sorprendiéndose aun más de la eficiencia. La casa estaba a reventar con todos los invitados, personajes importantes, que venían para recibir a Saeko-sama.

Natsuki se encontraba conversando con un par de ancianas con semblante arrogante, sin embargo tenía un brillo de alegría en su mirada, aun cuando su rostro serio e impasible. Realmente estaba emocionada su Master y la castaña, desde su puesto junto a la mesa del bufet, era feliz por su amo.

De pronto Mai venia apresurada hacia Natsuki, la joven se disculpo con las ancianas y fue con Mai.

"Natsuki… lo siento" empezó con tono triste la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué te disculpas Mai?" preguntó confundida la ojiverde.

"Saeko-sama acaba de llamar. Desafortunadamente surgió un compromiso y no podrá venir a la fiesta." Dijo la pelirroja mirando con compasión a la joven de ojos verdes.

"Oh" desvió la mirada Natsuki. "Es una lástima que no pueda llegar mi madre pero aun así pueden disfrutar de la fiesta los demás Mai" ofreció la morena. Mai parecía querer decir algo pero la mirada que le dio Natsuki le dijo que no era buena idea.

Nadie se dio cuenta que la dueña de la casa se dirigía sola hacia el laberinto en el corazón de los jardines, nadie excepto Shizuru, quien la siguió preocupada. Ya habían anunciado que Saeko no llegaría.

_Master, ¿Dónde está?_ Buscaba a su Master desesperada la castaña por los pasajes del laberinto. De pronto un sollozo atrajo su atención. Su amo se encontraba sentada en el césped, sus rodillas contra su pecho.

"¿M-master?" expresó suavemente Shizuru. Sobresaltada Natsuki alzó la vista dejando ver a la pequeña kitsune su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?" exclamó sentándose derecha y avergonzada la morena mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con su manga. "Vete a disfrutar de la fiesta" ordenó Natsuki.

"¡No! Yo me quedaré aquí contigo" dijo llorosa la pequeña kitsune abrazándose al regazo de su amo.

"¿Porqué estas llorando Shizuru?" preguntó confundida la ojiverde

"Porque… tu dejaste de llorar, Master… estoy llorando por ti…" sollozó Shizuru abrazando aun más fuerte a su amo.

"… esa es una razón extraña" expresó ruborizada Natsuki. Tratando de calmar a Shizuru, acarició ligeramente sus orejitas de kitsune.

"Es injusto ¿sabes?, a pesar de no ser el tipo que quiere uno no se puede evitar amar a los _'Pet' _" dijo la ojiverde tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la pequeña castaña, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, la sonrisa que tanto deseaba ver Shizuru.

_¡Me sonrió!_ Pensó asombrada la kitsune dejando de llorar inmediatamente.

"Quisiera que me enseñes cómo ser amada, Shizuru" comentó distraídamente la ojiverde apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"Y quizás entonces okaa-san me querrá realmente" terminó diciendo Natsuki con una sonrisa dirigida a su 'Pet'.

"¡Yo estoy aquí mi Master! ¡Le haré sentir mejor!" exclamó Shizuru parándose repentinamente.

"Je gra-" No pudo terminar de decir Natsuki, siendo interrumpida por los labios de la pequeña Kitsune sobre los suyos.

"..cias? haaaah? ¡¿Q-qué haces Shizuru?" pronunció sonrojada Natsuki alejando a la pequeña castaña de ella.

"¿Ara? Eso es lo que me enseñaron en el laboratorio. Así es como debo reconfortarte" dijo sonriente Shizuru mientras desabotonaba su vestido.

"O-ok, ok te entiendo pero ¡Detente ahí!" casi gritó aterrada Natsuki. "C-creo que somos muy jóvenes para hacer eso" se puso roja.

"¿Jóvenes?" preguntó ladeando la cabeza Shizuru. Se veía tan linda así que Natsuki no pudo evitar abrazarla.

"Esto es suficiente para mi" susurro feliz la pequeña ojiverde.

"Natsuki" dijo en voz baja abrazando también a su amo la kitsune.

_Te amo, mi Natsuki_

_Siempre estaremos juntas._

Fin…

**

* * *

**

Omake?

'Pet, Love Animals diseñados para proveer placer sexual'

"aaah? ¡No sabía eso!" gritó avergonzada Natsuki Kuga mientras leía la descripción en la pagina publicitaria de los 'Pet'

_Con razón le enseñaron cosas extrañas ahí_ pensó una muy aturdida ojiverde.

"¿Ara?" sonrió Shizuru aferrada al brazo de su amo.

"Erm.. La gente los consigue porque son cute" pronunció una igual de sonrojada Mai, quien leía las demás 'habilidades' de los 'Pet' por encima del hombro de Natsuki.

_Mmm tal vez no sea mala idea conseguirme uno para mi je_ pensaba la pelirroja echando a volar su imaginación.

* * *

XD Je que es lo que veo por ahí? El inicio de una relación más adulta entre Master y Pet? Tal vez un epílogo no vendría mal no?


End file.
